Pauline DuLacy
Lady Pauline is in charge of the Diplomatic Corps at Castle Redmont. She is very good friends with the Scribemaster and Baron and is a mentor to Alyss. The two share a mother-daughter relationship. History Lady Pauline is a very good diplomat, well-known throughout the kingdom for her level-headedness and sense when it comes to matters of state requiring diplomacy. She has loved Halt quietly for many years, and knew that one day he would ask her to marry him. Lady Pauline is one of the best diplomats in Araluen, and her worth is recognized by the King and by Baron Arald. The Ruins of Gorlan Lady Pauline first appears in The Ruins of Gorlan at the Wards' Choosing Day. When Alyss asks to become a member of the Diplomat Corps she is immediately accepted by Pauline, who would act as her mentor. The Burning Bridge In The Burning Bridge, Lady Pauline meets with Sir Rodney and Baron Arald and ends up dicussing Halt's unusual bad mood (Halt was missing Will when he was sent off to Celtica). Baron Arald tries to ask Pauline to speak with Halt because of the relationship they have or once had, but falters, embarrassed. Lady Pauline sees right through him when he tries to cover it up with flattery and proposes to have Halt escort Alyss on her first diplomatic mission. Erak's Ransom In Erak's Ransom the book opens with her and Halt discussing the guest list for their upcoming marriage. When she realises that they do not have an official position for King Duncan she invents one: The Patron Sponser. At the wedding she discovers a friend of hers at Castle Araluen has added a role for the title which involves an expensive wedding present. Pauline accepts the fact that her husband has to leave soon after the wedding to rescue Erak who has been captured by Arridi, as she understands that they cannot always be together due to their roles in life. The Kings of Clonmel In the eighth book Pauline appears only briefly, sharing a meal with Alyss, Will, Crowley and Halt at Jenny's restaurant in the village of Redmont, she asks Will to look after Halt saying that he isn't getting any younger. Halt's Peril She appears at the end of Halt's Peril when Halt and Will arrive back at Redmont castle. Though Halt doesn't usually like being in the center of attention this time he casts aside his usual reserves and gives his wife a long kiss on the lips to the delight of the crowd and the surprise of Will. The Lost Stories Pauline appears in several Lost Stories tales. Purple Prose The story starts off with Will visiting Pauline and Halt, sharing a meal with them at their quarters in Redmont Castle. Pauline later chastises her husband for being un-feeling to Will after the young Ranger read out part of his speech for Cassandra and Horace's wedding. And About Time Too.... Pauline is present with Halt at Alyss and Will's wedding. She teasingly calls her husband "an old fraud" when she notices him crying during the ceremony to which he agrees, nodding sheepishly. Personality Pauline is kind, sweet, and caring. However, she is highly intelligent and can be very clever and cunning as well. She has a noble demeanor, causing turned heads when she enters a room. She can also be sharp and commanding, proved when Pauline tells Halt to get a haircut and Halt sheepishly agrees, something few can force him to do. Weapon Although she never uses it in the books, it is implied that Pauline is skilled with the dagger. Description Pauline is described as being tall and graceful and was known as a being very beautiful in her youth. It is said that she still has a grace that can turn mens heads. She is also described as being blonde, similar to Alyss. Relationships 'Halt' She and Halt are very close to one another and she has the ability to make the fierce, grizzled Ranger become meek, and sometimes berates him for his attitude and insensitivity, often towards Will. The two are married at the beginning of Erak's Ransom after Halt begins to spend more and more time with the elegant courier. The wedding came as a surprise to a lot of people who had no idea about the friendship that existed between to the two. Will Pauline treats Will as a son as does Halt and is very fond of him. She trusted Will and Horace to look out for Halt during Kings of Clonmel due to her husband's old age. She highly approves of his relationship with her trainee Alyss. 'Alyss' Lady Pauline shares a close master-student relationship with Alyss, and offeres her comfort in difficult situations, such as when Will left for Arrida. 'Crowley' She and Crowley are good friends. Crowley did have romantic feelings towards Pauline but knew that Halt did too, so, for the sake of his friend, he kept his feelings hidden. Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:Araluens Category:King's Couriers Category:Diplomat Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Purple Prose Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters